Best Friends Forever
by Red Addiction
Summary: Yaiba and Crow have been best friends since they were children. Crow starts spending more time with Aion and Yaiba becomes jealous. Crow notices the change and tries to figure out what's bothering his best friend. When Yaiba disappears after Crow confronts him leaving Ryukenden behind. Crow takes off in search of him. Also contains Aion/Crow and Rom/Yaiba at the end.


Yaiba lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that welled up within him. Crow was _his_ best friend or at least he used to be. Before ShinganCrimsonZ before Rom and _**before**_ Aion. Yaiba didn't hate Aion he could never hate Aion. Yaiba just felt like Aion had stolen his best friend. Crow was always with Aion and he and Yaiba never did any of the things they used to do.

Yaiba let out a sigh as he stood up. He pulled on his jacket and left the building. He made his way to a small park that he had found on one of his walks. He sat down on a bench and watched as some children played. Yaiba smiled softly as he remembered when he and Crow used to play like that.

Yaiba and Crow had grown up together and they had decided that when they got older they were going to move to MIDI City and be in a band together. They had stuck to that decision. The two were practically inseparable well at least until Aion came into the picture. At first it was fine he and Crow were still close but soon Crow began spending more and more time with Aion and less with him. Yaiba felt like he was being replaced. He never brought it up because he didn't want to ruin things between Crow and Aion but it still hurt.

Rom tried to get Yaiba to talk about what was bothering him but he just shrugged it off. Talking about it wouldn't help he just wanted his friend back. A frown soon found it's way onto Yaiba's face as he let out another sigh. He was happy but at the same time he was unhappy. He was able to play music with his best friend but at the same time his best friend never really hung out with him. Yaiba let out a sigh as he stood up. It was getting late and the children were long gone. He walked back to the BRR building.

"Yaiba where were you!?" Crow yelled as soon as Yaiba walked into the cafe. "I just went for a walk hence." Yaiba sat down at his usual place beside Aion not noticing Crow's slight frown.

Angelica put a plate of curry in front of him. "Thanks." He mumbled. Yaiba didn't notice Crow's worried gaze as he ate. When he finished he pushed the plate towards the back of the counter and left the cafe.

"Rom what's going on with Yaiba? I know he's been like this for a long time and I'm worried about him." Crow looked at Rom who was sitting at his usual table. "I don't know. He won't talk to me about what's bothering him and I'm worried too." Rom looked up and met Crow's gaze.

"That's it I'm going to talk to him!" Crow yelled before he took off after Yaiba. He didn't bother to knock and barged straight into Yaiba's room. "What do you want Crow?" Yaiba looked over at the intruder.

"I want you to tell me what's going on with you and don't try to tell me nothing's wrong. I know something's wrong and Yaiba don't forget I know you better than anyone else does. I know how you work so what's wrong?" Crow closed the door and sat down beside him. "If you know me so well then you should also know that I'm not going to talk." Yaiba let out a sigh as he rolled onto his side.

"You used to always tell me when something was bothering you." Crow said quietly as he frowned. "Well that was then things are different now." Yaiba said as he forced himself to keep his voice even.

"What's so different that you can't tell me!?" Crow's voice rose. Yaiba remained silent. "Fine don't tell me!" Crow huffed as he stood up. He left the room still frowning. Crow stood outside Yaiba's room and forced himself to walk away.

Tears streamed down Yaiba's face. He wiped the tears off of his face and made his way quietly out of the building heading to the forest to track down that old guy.

"Where are your friends?" The old guy asked when he found Yaiba halfway up a tree clinging onto a branch for dear life. "I came without them hence." Yaiba said as he slowly made his way down the tree.

"Well come on you boys only come here if something's wrong and I take it you need some time away from them correct?" He grinned kindly at Yaiba. "Y-yeah hence." Yaiba nodded his head.

"Well in that case come along." The old man started walking and Yaiba followed him. "How did you know I was there hence?" Yaiba said after a few moments of silence.

"The animals. When they start acting strange I know there's someone in the forest and normally it's you boys that and I tend to hear screaming." The old guy continued to grin. "O-oh that makes sense hence." Yaiba rested a hand on his elbow.

"Well you should know where everything is by now so I'll leave you be." The old guy said before he went into the house. Yaiba followed him inside and made his way to an empty bedroom where he lay down and closed his eyes.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **~~~~~~BRR~~~~~~**_

"Angelica have you seen Yaiba!?" Crow rushed into the cafe. "Not since last night why?" Angelica looked up at him.

"He's gone and he left Ryukenden!" Crow began to pace frantically. "If he left Ryukenden then he'll be back." Rom said calmly from the doorway.

"Or he might not. I'm going to find him!" Crow ran out of the building. "Crow!" Rom called after him.

"Rom let him. He'll find him. This is something we can't help with." Aion said from where he sat on his stool. "You're right. I don't know what's going on but whatever it is it's between them." Rom began to eat.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`A Few Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **~~~~~The Old Guys Place~~~~~~~**_

Yaiba lay along the river listening to the sounds of the forest all around him as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "Yaiba!" The voice was faint but it sounded like Crow's voice. Yaiba shook his head but stood up and looked around.

"Yaiba!" Yaiba turned towards the voice and saw a red blur coming at him. Soon enough Crow had tackle hugged him. "Why did you leave without saying anything!? I was worried sick about you!" Crow hugged Yaiba tightly and hid his face in the crook of Yaiba's neck.

"You were. I'm sorry I just needed to get away." Yaiba said quietly. "You still should have told me. Yaiba you're my best friend you always will be and I'm sorry that you felt like you were being replaced by all the time I was spending with Aion. No one will ever be able to replace you in my life. I love you man but no homo." Crow began to cry.

"Crow don't cry. I'm just glad that you still consider me as your bestfriend." Yaiba wrapped his arms around Crow and patted his back. "Why wouldn't I? You've known me since I was baby." Crow pushed himself up a little and grinned at Yaiba.

"How did you find me?" Yaiba moved a hand up to ruffle Crow's hair. "Well I searched all over MIDI City and when I couldn't find you I figured you'd be here so here I am." Crow rested his head on Yaiba's chest.

"Your detective skills are amazing." Yaiba chuckled lightly and shook his head. "I can hear the

sarcasm." Crow laughed.

"You're going to drag me back aren't you." Yaiba looked up at the bright blue sky as he wrapped his arms around Crow. "Of course I am but for now I just want to spend time with you right here where it's nice and quiet." Crow rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky.

"You're right it is quiet here. I missed you Crow." Yaiba smiled up at the sky. "I missed you too Yaiba." Crow took both of Yaiba's hands in his and squeezed them.

"You and Aion would make a cute couple." Yaiba said after awhile. "What gives you that idea!?" Crow sat up a bright red blush on his face.

"I see the way you look at him and besides we're bestfriends remember I know when you have a crush." Yaiba smiled up at him. "So what if I have a crush on him it's not like he feels the same." Crow crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You don't know unless you confess." Yaiba took Crow's hand in his. "I do know but what about you and Rom?" Crow sighed and changed the topic.

"Me and Rom what are you implying!?" Yaiba blushed. "You know what I'm implying if you know mine I know yours." Crow grinned down at Yaiba.

"In that case if I confess to mine you confess to yours." Yaiba grinned back up at Crow. "Fine you win but you're confessing first. I hate you." Crow buried his head back in Yaiba's chest.

"I actually have no problem confessing first and Crow we both know you don't mean it why else would you be here?" Yaiba chuckled lightly. "Gah I hate when you're right." Crow didn't remove his head from Yaiba's chest.

"I know you do." Yaiba chuckled lightly. He and Crow stayed like that laying by the river long after the sun had set.

 _ **Bonus;**_

"Rom can I talk to you hence?" Yaiba stood by the door nervously. "Sure what is it?" Rom walked over to him.

"This is really akward to say but Rom I have romantic feelings for you and I want to be with you in a romantic way hence." Yaiba looked down and bit his lip. "I-i don't know what to say." Rom stuttered and blushed.

"It's alright if you don't return my feelings I just needed to get it out in the open." Yaiba looked up at Rom. Rom said nothing instead he pulled Yaiba against him and kissed him gently. "I didn't say that I didn't return your feelings I only said I didn't know what to say." Rom smiled gently down at Yaiba and rested a hand on his cheek.

"I guess it's my turn. Aion I have something I need to say to you. Oh god this is going to sound stupid but Aion I like you no scratch that I love you. Wimpion I god dang love you and that is no lie. Oh by the way Yaiba put me up to this he said if I confessed he would and I told him that he was going first." Crow looked over at Aion his face going redder than his hair.

"About time Rodent." Aion walked over to Crow. Aion grabbed Crow's chin and tilted his head upward. "W-what are you doing?" Crow tried to push Aion away as Aion leaned down.

"Claiming what is mine." Aion said before he kissed Crow. Both of their hearts were racing. On the outside Aion seemed calm but he was a mess on the inside. Crow despite his surprise and nervousness kissed back.

A light shade of pink made it's way onto Aion's face. Yaiba and Rom tried to stifle their laughter but failed. Aion and Crow broke apart and glared at them. "Aion is that a blush?" Rom grinned at him. "Wimpion you are blushing!" Crow squinted up at Aion.

"N-no Rodent you are wrong this black monster is not blushing." Aion put his hand in front of his face. "But it's cute." Crow looked at the ground his hair falling in front of his face.

Aion blushed darker at the comment. "Your blush is darker hence." Yaiba shook his head as he chuckled. "T-this is my first love I don't know what I'm doing." Aion looked at the ground, his hands playing with his hair.

"I-I'm your first?" Crow looked at Aion disbelief written all over his face. "Yes you are." Aion met Crow's gaze.

"I thought you would have dated already what with how attractive you are." Crow blushed darker when he realized what he said. "Well if you remember Rodent I am also cold towards people." Aion rested a hand on Crow's cheek.

"Well Wimpion you're also my first." Crow leaned into Aion's touch. "I'm honoured." Aion smiled gently at Crow.

"Rom have you been in a relationship before because I haven't, Aion hasn't and I know Yaiba hasn't?" Everyone turned to look at Rom. "Yeah I have but I would prefer not to talk about it. I'm going to try and make this relationship last." Rom took Yaiba's hand in his own.

"Well come on let's go eat!" Crow grinned. "Yeah!" The other three said in agreement. Aion took Crow's hand while Rom took Yaiba's. Yaiba and Crow held each others free hand bright smiles on their faces. Rom and Aion raised their eyebrows at the two but said nothing.

 _ **A/N; I have a headcanon where Crow and Yaiba are childhood best friends.**_


End file.
